The Doonkelberry Imperative
|image = Doonkleberry stand.JPG |caption = Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella in Druelselstein | season = 3 | production = 3xx | broadcast = 153 | story = Martin Olson | ws = Mike Diederich Bernie Petterson | director = Jay Lender "Assistant" Sue Perrotto | us = March 30, 2012 | xd = TBA | international = TBA | abcf = | pairedwith = | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} When Mom is out of Doonkelberries for her famous Doonkelberry pie, the boys set out to find some for her. Meanwhile, Perry and Dr. Doofenshmirtz find themselves across the ocean as Doofenshmirtz returns home to renew his Drusselsteinian driver’s license. Back in Danville, Candace is convinced she has discovered the answer to her busting problem. Episode Summary Candace was talking to the Phenomenom asking why Phineas and Ferb's invetions dissapear. Meanwhile Phineas and Ferb were sitting in their kitchen when their mum came asking them if they want a Doonkelberry pie but she didn't know which country the pie was from so Phineas typed it on the internet and it came from Droosulefin. A mail came to Perry from O.W.C.A., and there was a talking letter, it had Major Monogram talking photo on Monogrom told Perry's mission and after that the box and the letter have self destrycted themself. Back in the backyard Phineas and Ferb were planning on their machine. Meanwhile Candance was looking for a book called Dissapearing objects but it was sold out for Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, then she meet Vanessa Doofensmirts there where she found out that Doofensmirts is her second name and Hainz is her father's name. In the same time Doofenshmirtz was going on a trip where he met Perry the Platypus, he really liked Perry's shirt. He told Perry that he isn't doing anything evil today that he only is renewing his driver's license and he asked him that Perry could check his driving. After that Phineas and Ferb were ready to launch, when they traveled to a country they were planning to they finally found the Doonkelberries, they have found out that the machine that made Doonkelberries stopped working because some people wanted to make the tree move right and other people wanted to move the tree left. Back to Doofenshmirtz, he was ready to check his driver's license, it had turned out that Doofenshmirtz will have to take a driving pass. Vanessa and Candace went to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated Candace was wondering why do they always have to sing in the building. Vanessa told Candace that her dad was some sort of amateur inventor. Transcript Songs *''Drusselstein Driving Test Waltz'' End Credits Last verse of Druselstenian Driving Waltz. During the Disney Television Animation logo, Doofenshmirtz said: "I think I did good". Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair He receiver his mission via mail and brief in a letter. Evil Jingle Druselstein Department of Motor Vehicles and Goat Registration! Memorable Quotes Background Information *Episode first revealed on page 10 of the Across the 2nd Dimension Official Movie Magazine in an interview with Dan and Swampy and was at the time only known as Unnamed Druelselstein Visit Episode. *First time Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella go to Druelselstein. *It is revealed that Druelselstein is powered by a big central shaft. *This episode reveals that Isabella's first patch is the "Medieval Siege Engine" Patch. *First time Perry is scared. *First time we learn the address of the Flynn-Fletcher residence (2308 Maple Drive, Danville USA) *First time Candace fires an inator that destroys evidence of the boys creation. *This is the first time Vanessa does the Evil Jingle, instead of The Slacks, despite the fact she isn't evil. *Due to a line by Doofenshmirtz, it seems that Perry had an accident during his ride with Doof. "I'll pay for the dry cleaning on your Rockenhosen." - Doof. *Doof's driving license expires in 30/12/2012 Production Information *This episode was aired on Disney Channel on Demand on March 23, 2012. *This episode was paired with "Quietest Day Ever" when it originally aired on Disney Channel. International Premieres *TBA Errors *The goats are said that Phineas and Ferb made them go different directions. When their change of directions is being shown, both sides are going clockwise, yet people still think that they were going different directions. Continuity * Candace and Vanessa interact again ("S'Winter", "Hail Doofania!", "Finding Mary McGuffin", "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!") * The picture of Doofenshmirtz's in his driver license is the same as the one in "The Lemonade Stand". * Fourth time Candace goes to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. ("Fireside Girl Jamboree", "Ain't No Kiddie Ride, "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the Second Dimension") * First episode in Season 3 and eighth episode overall that Baljeet appears without Buford. ("Phineas and Ferb Get Busted", "Unfair Science Fair", "Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)", "Attack of the 50 Foot Sister", "Day of the Living Gelatin", "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo", "Undercover Carl") Allusions *The disagreements between those who want the goats to move to the left and those who want them to move to the right satirizes the basic opposition of left-right politics. The two sides are depicted with blue signs for the left and red signs for the right, which are colors commonly used to represent the particular sides in the United States: blue for left (Democrats) and red for right (Republicans). *'Big Bang Theory': The title of this episode is done in a similar style to a title of one that show's episodes. *'Mission Impossible': Monogram makes a self-destructing message from the letter and the box. *'Silent Hill': In the opening, where Candace is wearing a pyramid hat on her head, this is a reference to one of the villains in said video game series named Pyramid Head. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Caroline Rhea as Mom *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Jennifer Grey as Svetka *Olivia Olson as Vanessa }} Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes